Sinks have drains for permitting water to drain from the sink into a plumbing system. During installation, drains are typically inserted into the interior of the sink basin and dropped into an opening at the base of the basin. The drain has a rim with a diameter exceeding the diameter of the opening such that the rim rests on the top surface of the base of the sink basin. Often, the portion of the base surrounding the opening has a countersink portion such that the rim of the drain is generally flush with the adjacent portion of the base of the sink. Nonetheless, a groove is present between the rim of the drain and the sink base that is difficult to clean and susceptible to bacterial growth. In addition, the presence of the groove is visible to a user and aesthetically unappealing.